Enternal Love Fire
by arealablover
Summary: Angel and Elizebeth are soul mates and are chasing each other throughout the ages.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Eternal Fire LoveDisclaimer: None of it's mine. I do not own Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, though it would be very cool if I : Pg 13 but could change**

**Pairings: B/A, S/Dru, G/J, W/Oz, Doyle/ Cordy, Fred/Gunn**

**Summary: Angel and Elizabeth are soul mates and are chasing each other throughout the ages.**

**Chapter one 1800 Ireland**

"**ELISEBETH!" a young man about 27 yelled to his blonde love to watch out. She saw the attack coming but she also know that she wasn't going to survive through the fight. She wasn't scared. She turned towards Liam. She didn't say good-bye, no she whispered, "I'll see you again and I love you." Just as her opponent ran a silver sword through her stomach. She didn't flinch or break eye contact as she sunk to the ground. She only smiled at Liam, her angel. "Don't leave me." He begged. "I will never leave you, but I just won't be around for a while. I love you." She calmly whispered then closed her eyes forever. Her vampiric lover sobbed as he held the body of his fallen love. **

**1984~~~LA, California- America**

**Angel's eyes snapped open as she shot out of bed. For the last 200 years the brown haired vampire has had the last moment of his only love's life haunt his every dream. She was supposed to be the next slayer but Darla, His sire, fixed that. She killed her in front of him but she wasn't afraid to die. Angel shook off his train of thought as he got dressed. He had just put on his silk dark purple shirt when he heard a noise inside his apartment. He grabbed his nearest weapon, a silver sword and went to investigate. It turned out to be the tacky dressed good demon, Whistler. "Warn somebody next time you do that!" Angel yelled as he lowered the sword. "Sorry urgent business." The human looking demon slipped out a picture revealing a young blonde girl with teary hazel eyes and tear stained cheeks. She looked no older than two or three. He noticed she was wearing a simple brown outfit with a golden necklace with a heart pendent that had a pair of clasping hand and a crown weaved into it. "This is your newest charge. You are to train and raise her. She will one day be a slayer. Her name is Buffy Summers. She is three and her entire family consisting of 2 older brothers, 1 older sister, a cousin, and her parents were killed this afternoon. She is currently at the Hidden Hills Orphanage. You will only watch and protect her now but on her 7th**** birthday you will take over and complete your task. Good luck." Then Whistler left, leaving Angel staring at the girl's picture "What will become of you?" He whispered. 'Barely toddling and already submerged into the dark world.' The through as he touched the picture.**

**4 Years later**

**Two girls sat talking under a tall tree while the other orphans ran wild on the playground. The girls laughed loudly, "OH Faith, we have to do that again. Did you see her eyes?" Buffy told her best friend, Faith Matthews who was already 10, about their latest prank on their Headmistress. Faith pulled out a small wrapped box. "Happy 7****th**** birthday." She told her young friend. Inside was a picture of them with the words "BEST FRIENDS" painted on the frame. The picture was of them earlier that year and there was a charm bracelet with only one charm that read, "BEST", and Faith raised her own arm to show her own bracelet. The only difference hers read "Friends" "THANK YOU!" Buffy screamed as she hugged her friend. That night she placed the picture with her few pictures of her family she had under her pillow. As she laid there smiling about her perfect birthday her fingered idly fingered the golden chain that still hung around her neck. **

**Angel snuck through the window as he had done many times over the years. He slipped into the Headmistress's room leaving a small note saying that he had Buffy. Angel had explained to the woman, Mrs. Crownover, that he was to take her on her 7****th**** birthday years ago. He woke up the sleeping child and grinned as she smiled and ran quietly around the room to gather her few clothes and pictures. She slipped on some clothes and her bracelet and silently the two slipped into the darkness. The duo headed to New York in Angel's black convertible. "Will I ever see Faith or any of my friends again?" Her voice was small as she spoke while staring out of blackened window. "Maybe one day." Angel answered vaguely.**

**Back In the 1800- Ireland**

"**Where is SHE!!" a evil voice screamed. "It seems as if she has been transported through time by the Powers that Be. We believe that they also changed her into a child." A trembling minion told his master. "Without her blood. I can't rise. Darla was to kill her than bring her to me but instead after she died the stupid interfering powers had to get in the way." The disfigured vampire roared. "When is she then?" He asked once he had calmed down a bit. "I don't know sir." The fearful vampire confesses. The minion was killed.**

**1997- Ireland**

**A blonde, frail looking girl jumped out of the bushes and attacked a seemingly young man. The man startled by the attack regained his balance and faced the threat. He smiled cruelly as he took in the young girl's appearance . He allowed his face slip into his 'game face' for he loved the fear that always filled his prey when they saw it. Somehow the mere child in front of him only looked bored. "Okay now that you are done trying to scare me, let me help. Oh my oh me. Can someone please help." The girl's sarcastic voice was vaguely familiar to him. Then it clicked why the young woman held no fear. "Slayer." She only smiled, before quickly dusting the fledgling. "One more for the slayer." she gloated happily as she did her happy dance. Silently Angel appeared beside her a disapproving frown seemed permanently etched onto his lips. "Must you do that after ever dusting. There may be more in the area just waiting for that moment of distraction to kill you. Buffy you must always be on your guard while on patrol. You know this." Buffy tuned out of the same speech, instead she just bounced happily over to her mentor and guardian of the last nine years. Her blonde hair bounce behind her for a moment Angel was transported to another time when a different blonde hair slayer would bounce happily towards him. He shook away the old memories that being back in Ireland seemed to be haunting him for frequently. "Can we go now?" She asked as she put away her stake. "yeah" Angel answered still distracted. He felt something familiar but couldn't place what it was so she shrugged it off. Smiling down at the eager teenager he pulled her into a side-hug before leading back to their blackened mansion. **

**It was Angel's family estate. The only of his human era that was still in tact thanks to his mother's sister's great great great great grandson. His family knew what had became of Angel so they kept the place for him so he would always have somewhere to call home. (after he had contacted his realtions after he was souled, of course) "Your great great great great cousin is pretty hot." Buffy teased as they walked through the doors. "You know the rules" He reminded her sternly. "Chill Ang. I am only joking besides how can I forget the damn rules. They have been drilled into me since I was 7." Subconsciously she played with her necklace. She placed Faith's bracelet on the chain when she out grew it. She never allowed Angel to see it. She always hid it out of sight. "What's that ?" He asked eyeing the necklace. "Nothing." She said calmly and quickly tucked it out of sight once more. "I'm going to bed." Buffy announced and without waiting for a reply she raced from the room. "She's a lively one isn't she." a middle aged British man called from the next room. "That she is, Giles. I didn't realize you were still awake. Did you notice who she looks like?" He asked hoping it was only his aching heart playing a trick on him. **


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

Many of people have read my sister's stories over the years and she had gain much joy in knowing that people out there, besides family, enjoyed her writing as well as we did. My sister not long ago posted about her medical condition, stating that she would be postponing her stories. Most are written out, just needed to be typed up and posted. That will be my job for the time being. My sister's joy in life was her writing, her imagination wasn't like any i've ever seen. She had undergone surgery 10 days ago, and didn't wake up again. My sister before she went under had asked me to finish her work, knowing the risks involved with the procedure she wanted to make sure that someone would finished what she started if she couldn't. My sister was full of live, and love. She gave me this one task, and i will see it through. i won't be able to update like she did, but hopefully she will be proud once they are all complete. I know i was proud of her always. Thank you for your understanding, and prayers.

-The family of AREALABLOVER


End file.
